


Drunken Ramblings

by Whoomst



Series: FrostStrange Shenanigans [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cloakie - Freeform, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, i'm not sure if this counts as flirting, loki loves cuddling change my mind, no beta we die like continuity in the mcu, tony stark is well and alive here, why isn't the cloak a character tag yet, wong has one line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoomst/pseuds/Whoomst
Summary: Loki was disappointed to find out that Stephen was not at the Sanctum.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: FrostStrange Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Froststrange Week 2021





	Drunken Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> FrostStrange Week 2021 Day 2! 
> 
> Prompt Chosen: Drunk

When Loki stepped into the Sanctum that night, eager to drag Stephen to bed - for sleeping, because was exhausted - he did not find him at his usual place in the plush red armchair towards the front of the library. He heard Wong coming before he rounded the corner. A question escaped his lips as room as the other sorcerer was within hearing range.

"Where is Stephen?" He frowned, his expression troubled. Stephen Strange had no sense of self-preservation, after all. So he was well within his rights to be concerned. The last time he has deviated from his routine, he'd been comatose for three days.

"He is with Stark and the others. At his bachelor party. Did he not tell you about it?" Wong's tone was judgemental. _Rude_. 

Loki did not bother the librarian with a response as he left the library, climbing up the stairs to the bedroom. He vaguely remembered Stephen telling him about Stark's party, but he was too busy basking in the feeling of Stephen's hands caressing his body to pay much heed to it at that moment. 

Loki sighed. He was really looking forward to burying his face in Stephen's chest, curling up around him in their bed and dozing off. But that was not possible right now. Stephen would probably be busy all night. 

The raven-haired mage huffed as he began undressing, resigning himself to sleeping in the empty bed. His forlorn expression did not disappear as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Loki's eyes flew open, a dagger materialising in his hand as the bedroom door was thrown open with a thud. A tall figure stumbled in. Loki used his seidr to light up the room and came face-to-face with the "intruder".

Stephen.

The sorcerer was swaying slightly, as he grabbed the doorframe to support himself. He was dressed in casual Midgardian clothes - simple grey slacks and a blue button-up shirt - that Loki loved because it brought out his eyes - over a casual blazer, a remnant of his surgeon days. He had a red scarf wrapped around his neck, which Loki gathered was the Cloak. Now a little more awake, he glanced at the clock. 2:23 am.

"You're finally home," he smiled, getting up. As he moved closer, Loki's nose wrinkled. Stephen reeked of alcohol. That was new. Loki had never seen him inebriated in the three years they've known each other. He didn't usually drink more than he could handle, even when others around him were. He wondered if something had happened to make him do this.

"Come to bed, _elskan mín_. I'll help you undress."

He glanced at the Cloak, and as if reading his mind, the Cloak unwrapped itself from around Stephen's neck and helped him half-carry its master to the bed.

"I have a boyfriend," Stephen slurred, his eyes unfocused.

"Uh, I know that?" Loki was confused. 

"I love him so much. He's so perfect. Do you know about the special Vanaheim tea? He got that for me on my birthday. He's so thoughtful and so charming, witty too. He's better than pizza." Stephen rambled on as he allowed the Cloak and Loki take off his jacket and shoes.

"Oh, is he?" Loki tried and failed to suppress a smile. He absolutely adored Stephen's intoxicated ramblings. He couldn't wait to tell him all about it the following morning. The Cloak, as if sensing this, just paused to "stare" at him. Loki didn't know how a piece of fabric managed to look threatening to _him_ \- a God!

"Don't tell him I said this," Stephen whispered conspiratorially, " But I love his pranks and mischief. Specially when he bothers Thor and Rogers." And then he started giggling. "I loved it when he turned into Rogers and attended that interview in his place," he said between the giggled.

Loki was laughing softly as he thought about that day.

"Fret not. I will keep this between us," he said, nodding solemnly when both of them had calmed down.

"Thank you," Stephen paused, and then his voice lowered as he spoke again. "I can't believe I have him. I don't know what I'd do without him." Loki's eyes softened almost instantly. 

Neither opened their mouths again as Loki continued his task. He had taken off most of Stephen's clothes and was settling him in bed. Stephen looked ready to pass out. After forcing him to drink a bottle of water that the Cloak had brought, Loki laid him down and got into bed himself, turning off the lights with a flick of his hand. 

He was about to doze off when he heard it, the voice was so low that Loki thought he'd imagined it for a second.

"I could spend eternity with him."

**Author's Note:**

> This was also partially inspired by that tweet I saw a while ago that I can't find at the moment oop.
> 
> NGL I didn't see this event until the it actually started and AuroraWest talked about it on the FS Discord Server. I'm not a fast writer at all (still figuring out how to write TBH) but this prompt just made me want to,,, write. This was honestly such a welcome break from classes TwT
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
